


Wanderlust (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Bellamy eats Jubi nuts and hallucinates, confessing his feelings towards Y/N.





	Wanderlust (Bellamy Blake x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; hallucination, mention of kidnapping

Octavia and I looked around the camp as we arrived from our hunt together; the whole camp was definitely acting very strange. She turned to me, immediately knowing what was happening; it was the Jubi nuts. It was some nuts that made people hallucinate.

“Jasper are you okay?” ran over to Jasper who was screaming nonstop. 

“We have to go, the grounders are behind you!” Jasper continued to scream from his hallucination. 

She turned to me. “Y/N, go check on everyone else. I’ll watch Jasper.”

Everyone seemed like they were just staring into space, talking to their selves as if they were high. It seemed like it wasn’t badly affected for people who didn’t eat a lot of the nuts. Many people appeared to be fine so I went into my tent to throw all the nuts away before people started eating more of it. 

I entered my tent and saw Bellamy sobbing. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you from the grounders.”

He was referring to couple of days ago when the grounders kidnapped me because we decided to take Lincoln for hostage. Although some of us didn’t agree, Clarke made a deal to give him back in an exchange for me and the trade went successfully. 

I kneeled next Bellamy. “I’m here. Everything is fine.” 

Bellamy continued to sob, notnoticing that I was next to him. “I need you here. Don’t go.” 

“Shhh… it’s okay Bell. I’m not going anywhere.” I reached over to him and hugged him tightly, hoping that this might help even if it was just a little bit.

He was still in a trance as he stared into space, but leaned on my shoulder. “I need you, Y/N. I love you.”

My heart fluttered as I heard the words come out of his mouth. The feeling I had towards him were always passionate but it wasn’t until now that I felt that I really loved him back too. 

“I love you too.” I whispered back, rocking him side to side as I continued to comfort him. 

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

Hearing Bellamy groaning, my head shot up as I noticed that I fell asleep next to him. “What happened?”

“You ate the nuts that Lincoln told us about.” I responded. 

The memories flashed into his mind as he remembered what he had seen in his hallucinations. “I remember now.“

Nerves started to crawl up on me as I recalled what Bellamy told me earlier. For all I know he must of said it and didn’t really mean it. After all, he was hallucination and was out of touch with reality.

“It’s not your fault you know? Me being kidnapped.”

Bellamy looked down as he felt guilty, “It is my fault. I started the war and I almost lost you because of my stupid mistake. People told me not to torture him and I didn’t listen. My mistake almost caused you your life.”

“I’m here, it’s all that matters.”

“You almost died, Y/N. I let them hurt you and I can never forgive myself for that.”

“But you came back for me Bell. You saved my life.”

We paused for a moment, he stared into my eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. He leaned in and his lips met mine. Without hesitation, I kissed him back passionately. 

“The feeling I had when they took you.’ Bellamy said as he pulled away. “I don’t ever want to feel like that again.”

‘"You won’t have to. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
